Father
by Miko102
Summary: [Father's Day oneshot]Roxas doesn't care for a simple loss. Who's dead, is dead.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear to you that.

Hate You but Love You

June 18, Father's Day.

Father's Day exists in every world in the universe, that day honors and commemorates fathers or forefathers.

Almost similar to Mother's Day…scratch that out, it is the same as Mother's Day only this day celebrates the fathers instead of the mothers.

Too bad Roxas can't celebrate that day.

Sora's father died a long time ago.

Normally it wouldn't bother him. Roxas doesn't have a heart to care for a simple loss.

But he does care.

He doesn't know why but the dreams that had fragments of Sora's childhood bother him deeply.

"_Dad! I caught a fish! I finally caught a fish with my hands!" The fish slipped away from the younger boy's hand. "Ack! No…"_

_A man stood behind Sora, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. _

"_Don't worry, Sora, there's always next time…" he said. "One day, you'll be a pro at this."_

That was the first vision of Sora and his father Roxas saw. It affected him so deeply; all of Sora's emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. He woke up sweating and breathing irregularly that night.

More dreams attacked Roxas causing the boy to wake up, panting for air.

Axel asked him what was the problem but Roxas never responded and left the older nobody confused.

"_Hey dad, I'll be strong as you one day, right?" Six year-old Sora asked. His father nodded and smiled brightly. _

"_Someday you might, for now, try your best and don't strain yourself." Sora smiled back before running off to God knows where… _

Roxas trained. He trained against the Heartless, defeating countless numbers of Heartless, straining himself till he passes out after fighting for a long amount of time. He would do this everyday. Axel always has to jump in to save the day before Roxas fade to nothingness.

"_Hey dad…" Sora said sulkily. _

"_What the matter?" His father responded. _

"…_Riku beat me again," Sora responded. "He's too strong!" His father had a smile on his face. _

"_Don't worry," his father responded. "It' takes time to beat him, just wait and see someday." Sora looked up and nodded in response. _

Roxas defeated Riku. He finally defeated Riku, just like what Sora's father said.

He couldn't help but feel proud that day.

_Sora's dad coughed violently as Sora stood there in shock watching his father fall to the ground. _

"_Dad?" Seven year-old Sora called. _

_No response. _

"_Dad!"_

Roxas hated it. He hates the consuming guilt that is devouring every fiber of his being. He hates the guilt that is consuming him and the fact that he couldn't help save his father.

Damn it! He hated that fact he's feeling all of these feelings at once.

He banged the wall with his fist as tears flow down his face and blood fell down his bleeding and broken fist.

He's a nobody, nobodies shouldn't feel these emotions and yet he does. They're superior to normal humans and Heartless. They're stronger, all the others are weak.

But a birdie inside Roxas' mind kept on telling he was wrong.

Roxas cried that night before falling asleep.

_"Dad!" Sora cried, running up the older man. He then tripped and fell to the ground. Tears began to fall from his ocean blue eyes. His father picked the young boy and watch his son cry. _

_"There, there, Sora, there's nothing to worry, it's just a scratch..."_

Roxas just stared blankly at the walls as he let the huge gash on his stomach have a huge about of blood seeping out of it. Not that he cares, there's nobody telling him he'll be all right or anybody worrying about him.

Axel maybe but he knows that the older man will chew him out.

ooOOoo

Now Roxas stood in front of a grave that was surround by other graves at Destiny Island's cemetery. He was carrying a bouquet of random flowers he bought with his mummy he collected from defeating from countless Heartless.

Summer is always a nice time this year around.

June 18, Father's Day…the day Roxas is going to celebrate.

How else is he going to celebrate his victory against Riku? Might as well celebrate while you're still alive.

Until you're known as the most wanted nobody alive and dangerous to the Organization XIII and maybe to the Light itself and being hunted all across the universe. Then yeah, might as well celebrate something while it lasts.

Thank god Axel gave him a three-day start before he reported to Xemnas telling the bastard of his escape.

He manage to leave a nice amount of false trails before coming 'Home.'

_Tasuki Masaki  
__1959-2000  
__Loving Husband, Caring Father  
__May his soul rest in peace…_

Roxas smiled a little.

"_Yes, may his heart and soul rest in peace…"_ he thought. He places the flowers on Tasuki's grave.

"Happy Father's Day…" he whispers as he went back on looking at the grave again for another several good hours.

"Thank for helping me, Kairi," a woman's voice said from a distance. Roxas turned to where the source came from.

"You're welcome," another voice, which Roxas believe, is Kairi…the girl Sora loves. The figures were walking towards him.

"It's hard…without you I couldn't have carried these gifts for him…" Mrs. Masaki said. They looked up and stopped seeing a figure looking just like Sora. Roxas looked back with confusion.

His feelings were mixed and he didn't know but his subconscious did.

He smiled, waved and disappeared, leaving nothing but a paper with some writing.

_Dad-_

_I hate you for leaving me with nothing. _

_But I love you for everything. _

_-Roxas_

ooOOoo

Please Review.


End file.
